Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recycling and utilization of exhaust gas from a biomass power plant, and more particularly to a method and a device for supplying heat energy and carbon dioxide for vegetables and/or algae using exhaust gas from an electric power plant.
Description of the Related Art
Exhaust gas from the combustion of biomass contains a large amount of water vapor, 12-20% of carbon dioxide, and a small amount of carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxides and dust. The temperature of the exhaust gas is approximately between 110 and 140° C., so that the exhaust gas also contains a large amount of heat energy. However, this part of heat energy carried by the exhaust gas is wasted accompanying with the direct discharge of the exhaust gas.
To ensure the supply of vegetables in winter, vegetable greenhouses are widely used. However, heating systems of most of the vegetable greenhouses use coal as the fuel, the combustion of which has low heat efficiency. The coal fuel combustion results in serious waste and environmental pollution, and gas poisoning accident often happens. Furthermore, as the heat supply is not sufficient, the vegetables in winter grow slowly, thereby resulting in high price of the vegetables.
A typical method to solve problems of the vegetable production and the heat supply in winter includes introducing exhaust gas from the biomass power plant directly into the vegetable greenhouse to accelerate the growth of the vegetables by the exhaust heat and carbon dioxide. However, the exhaust gas contains a small amount of poisonous carbon monoxide, which inhibits the growth of the vegetables.